Juntos Por Siempre
by Nelly Grint
Summary: La vida de Ron y Hermione después de Hogwarts...
1. Preparándonose para la gran noche

Capítulo I- "Preparándonos para la gran noche"  
  
Ron estaba en la casa de Hermione, lo había 'invitado a desayunar', pero también se había quedado a cenar la noche anterior. Se encontraban desayunando, cuando Ron, más nervioso de lo normal, 'solto la sopa'.  
  
-eh... ¿Hermi?-dijo Ron captando la atención de Hermione, quien se había levantado para ir a la cocina.  
  
-si, amor-respondió Hermione deteniéndose en su camino a la cocina.  
  
-eh...bueno....quería saber si...-Ron no lo podía decir.  
  
-un momento amor, el café ya esta-dijo Hermione caminando a la cocina.  
  
-vamos Ron....vamos Ron-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de darse ánimos a el mismo.  
  
-¿me decías?-dijo Hermione regresando con la cafetera de porcelana en la mano.  
  
-es ahora o nunca- pensó Ron- bueno...-dio un gran suspiro y dijo-¿quieres ir a cenar al 'Cystal Palace'?  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, y de la impresión por lo que Ron acababa de preguntar, tiro la cafetera y esta se hizo pedazos. Ron rápidamente se levanto de la silla, y fue a donde Hermione para ayudarla a recoger los trozos de cafetera (N/A- Dios, por que no usar un hechizo...pero bueno...).  
  
-y bueno, vamos-dijo Ron viendo a Hermione, ambos ya habían recogido los trozos y Hermione con un hechizo había limpiado de la alfombra el café derramado.  
  
-por supuesto, amor-dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez feliz a su novio.  
  
-¡genial!-exclamo Ron algo emocionado.  
  
Hermione solo sonrió.  
  
-bueno, amor-dijo Ron levantándose de la silla-será mejor que me valla, en una hora tenemos práctica y ya sabes como se pone Harry si no llegamos a tiempo- Harry era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, y buscador también, y Ron era guardián. Parte del equipo también era Oliver Wood, quien era su manager (N/A- no se si en el quidditch también hay 'managers' pero en este si hay :P), Draco Malfoy, quien después de tantas peleas en Hogwarts, ahora llevaba una relación amigable, con el trío inseparable de Hogwarts y Ginny.  
  
-si, y yo tengo que ir a la Editorial, para concretar bien lo de la publicación de mi libro-dijo Hermione, quien con un hechizo ya había levantado la mesa.  
  
-alguien te va a ver algún día por la ventana Herm-dijo Ron yendo hacia la puerta del departamento de su novia  
  
-no lo creo, si no les borro la memoria-dijo en broma la chica-por cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Lily (N/A-Lily es la hija de Harry y Ginny), a Ginny y a Harry, sería bueno que los fuéramos a ver, ¿no?  
  
-si, estaría bien, le llamaré a Harry para ponernos de acuerdo. Bueno, nos vemos luego amor-dijo Ron y le dio un beso en los labios a Hermione.  
  
-nos vemos-dijo Hermione despidiéndose de él con un gesto de la mano.  
  
Apenas había salido Ron de su departamento, cuando Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación para ver que se pondría, no tenía nada, tenía que usar algo especial, ¿¿pero que?? Necesitaba ayuda de Ginny, su mejor amiga, tenía que encontrar algo que ponerse.  
  
Rápidamente Hermione llamó a Ginny...  
  
-¿aló?-dijo una voz de conocida pelirroja.  
  
-hola Ginny, soy yo Hermione-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien? Suenas como nerviosa-dijo la pelirroja preocupándose por su amiga.  
  
-estoy muy bien, pero...Ron...-Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía como decirle a la hermana de su novio.  
  
-¡¿ron y tu que?! ¡¿No me digas que han cortado!? ¡No lo puedo creer Hermione! ¡Son el uno para el...-pero una voz la interrumpió.  
  
-¿te quieres calmar Ginny? No hemos cortado, es que el...me pidió que fuéramos a cenar al 'Crystal Palace'  
  
¡¡pum!!, se escucho, al parecer de la impresión Ginny había tirado el teléfono.  
  
-¿Ginny? ¿Estas ahí?-pregunto Hermione algo confundida.  
  
-si Herm, aquí estoy-dijo Ginny volviendo a la calma-no lo puedo creer, ¡mi hermano por fin se decidió!-dijo Ginny emocionada.  
  
-bueno, no estoy segura, de que me vaya a hacer 'la proposición'...  
  
-claro que lo hará  
  
-¿y si no?-a Hermione le comenzaban a surgir los nervios.  
  
-no seamos pesimistas, además ya llevan años de conocerse, primero mejores amigos, luego novios, es hora que mi hermano siente cabeza y se case, y quien mejor que tu-dijo Ginny dándole apoyo a su amiga. Hubo un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un grito de la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡¿¿Qué te vas a poner??!!-dijo Ginny eufórica.  
  
Cierto, Hermione había estado tan nerviosa, que aun no sabía que iba a usar, la noche que fuera a cenar con Ron. -¡no lo se!, justo para eso te llamaba-gritó Hermione por el teléfono.  
  
-bueno, no importa voy a tu casa ahora y salimos a comprar algo lindo  
  
-OK, te espero-dijo Hermione colgando el teléfono.  
  
Ginny llego rápidamente a casa de Hermione, su medio de transporte: la chimenea.  
  
-que bueno que llegas-dijo Hermione saludando a la pelirroja.  
  
-hola-dijo Ginny saliendo de la chimenea-¿y que esperamos?-dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a Hermione para que fueran en busca de ropa.  
  
Mientras las chicas estaban de compras, otros dos dichos conversaban, en un campo de Quidditch.  
  
-¿así que será hoy?-dijo un chico de cabello negro y con gafas.  
  
-si, hoy será por fin se lo diré-decía un pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-hombre, pues felicidades-dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas a Ron en la espalda.  
  
-estoy demasiado nervioso...  
  
-¿pero que puede pasar? No creo que te diga que no-dijo Harry para darle seguridad a su amigo.  
  
-solo espero no regarla  
  
-no lo harás...ahora a practicar, que tenemos bastantes partidos  
  
- ¬¬  
  
Mientras tanto, en el centro de Londres, dos amigas buscaban desesperadamente un atuendo perfecto para la noche.  
  
-mira este esta muy lindo-dijo Ginny mostrándoselo a Hermione, era un vestido largo rojo strapple (N/A-si quieres ver el vestido, entra a este link- *- _ n.jpg )  
  
-mmm...no se, no me convence-dijo Hermione viendo otros vestidos. -y este-dijo Ginny mostrándole otro vestido a su amiga, este era al igual que el otro largo y negro, solo que este tenia escote en la zona del busto. (N/A-si quieren ver el vestido, entra a este link- *- Oscars2000/Party/Images/vanp.pitt.aniston.jpg )  
  
-no, no me convence, tiene que ser algo lindo, y especial-dijo Hermione viendo mas y mas vestidos.  
  
-será una búsqueda difícil-dijo Ginny; las chicas entraron a varias tiendas, pero ningún vestido convencía a Hermione.  
  
Las chicas se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca, ya cansadas de tanta búsqueda.  
  
-parece que no me podré poner nada lindo-dijo Hermione en tono triste.  
  
-por supuesto que lo harás, solo tenemos qu...-pero no pudo terminar ya que Hermione se había levantado de la banca. Se había dirigido a una tienda que estaba frente a ellas, donde se exhibía en hermoso vestido rosa, que a Hermione le encanto.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! ¡¡Ginny!!-gritó Hermione para que su amiga la escuchara y fuera con ella.  
  
-ya encontré mi vestido-dijo Hermione llena de felicidad, las dos entraron a la tienda.  
  
Al entrar a la tienda, Hermione rápidamente le pidió a la vendedora el vestido, la vendedora se lo dio y entro al vestidor. Después de unos minutos de cambiarse, Hermione salió con un vestido rosa con escote en el busto y detalles blancos en esta zona y más abajo.  
  
-te ves muy linda Hermione-dijo Ginny viendo el vestido, en verdad le quedaba muy bien, se acomodaba al cuerpo de su amiga perfectamente.  
  
-este es Ginny-dijo Hermione viendo a su amiga y sonriéndole.  
  
-bueno...¡¡entonces, comprémoslo!!-grito Ginny tan fuerte que todas las personas que estaba ahí la voltearon a ver.  
  
-¿tan linda estoy que todos me ven?-dijo Ginny caminando como modelo.  
  
-eh... ¿lo compramos?  
  
-ah ¡¡si si!-dijo Ginny dejando su etapa de modelaje atrás.  
  
Las chicas salieron de la tienda y fueron a tomar un café, ya que tanta andar de 'shooping' las canso. Después de pedir sus bebidas, comenzaron a charlar.  
  
-y...Hermi, ¿cuántos hijos piensas tener?-preguntó Ginny en el momento en que Hermione estaba tomando café, lo que hizo que la última casi escupiera el café.  
  
-Ginny...Ron ni siquiera me ha pedido que nos casemos...y ¿ya me estas embarazando?  
  
-eh...bueno, pero siempre hay que empezar a planificar la familia Herm  
  
-pues sí...si te soy sincera, quiero unos gemelos-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿¿sí?? ¿¿Quieres dos niños o dos niñas?? ¿¿O la parejita??-preguntaba Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
-Pues...dos niños  
  
-jaja-río Ginny-dos niños ¿como Fred y George?  
  
-jaja...Espero que no sean tan traviesos, pero eso si, sea lo que sea, que nazca sano  
  
-si, eso es lo más importante-decía Ginny recordando su embarazo- ¿y ya tienes nombres??  
  
-Ginny...Ron aún no me pide matrimonio, ¡como quieres que ya este pensando en nombres!  
  
-Hermione...-dijo Ginny viéndola como cómplice.  
  
-bueno, ya esta bien, si ya he pensado en nombres...  
  
-¿Cuáles? Supongo que figuro en la lista-bromeó la pelirroja.  
  
-de hecho, solo he pensado en nombres para niños  
  
-es definitivo Hermione, tu quieres tener un niño  
  
-si, la verdad si, pero si viene una niña, también me gustaría mucho-dijo Hermione con la ilusión de tener hijos  
  
-bueno, y ya no me dijiste los nombres-dijo Ginny insistiendo con los nombres de sus 'próximos sobrinos'.  
  
-bueno, me gustaría el nombre de su padre, pero no se, ¿tu crees que Ron quiera?  
  
-mmm...no lo se Hermione, mi hermano es impredecible  
  
-bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para ponerles nombre....¡¡Ginny!! ¡No tengo zapatos para el vestido!  
  
-aquí vamos de nuevo, a buscar unos zapatos perfectos  
  
-así es, vamos-dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente para buscar unos zapatos.  
  
Hola!! Pues, espero que les guste el FF!!! Dejen rr!!! pleaZe!!!!  
  
Cuídense!! Que estén bien!! No beban!! xD  
  
La Tabasqueña Más Loca Por Rupert Grint y Ron Weasley!! xD  
  
More Than Friends: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger  
  
The Best Couple: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger xD  
  
R&Hr4E!!!  
  
Atte...  
  
Nelly Grint  
  
((tambien conocida como: (v)®§· ßlØøM xD)) 


	2. IILa Proposición

Hola!! Algo que olvide poner en el primer capítulo:  
  
Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, todos son de la maravillosa JK Rowling, a quien admiro mucho!! xD  
  
Ahora si, a leer ;)...  
  
CAPÍTULO II- 'La Proposición'  
  
Ron estaba muy nervioso, hoy sería la noche, hoy sería la noche en el que su futuro cambiaría y en la cual también cambiaría el futuro de Hermione Granger, su novio, y el esperaba en unas horas, se convirtiera en su prometida, y pronto en su esposa.  
  
Se encontraba con sus amigos Harry, sus hermanos, Fred y George y con Draco, todos estaban en el departamento de Ron, apoyando a su amigo.  
  
-no lo puedo creer Ron, por fin te decidiste-decía un rubio muy guapo.  
  
-hay hermanito...hermanito...vas a dejar la libertad...no se como puedes hacer eso-decía un pelirrojo mas grande.  
  
-ya Fred...que bueno, aunque deje la libertad con quien la deja!-decía otro pelirrojo igual al primero.  
  
-¡hey, ya!-dijo Ron levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba.  
  
-calmado...calmado...ni pareciera que vas a pedir matrimonio-dijo Harry.  
  
-es que...¡¡ahh!! Estoy tan nervioso...y... ¿si lo hago otro día?  
  
-¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!??-gritaron todos los presentes  
  
-que si lo hago otro día-dijo Ron ahora algo intimidado por los demás.  
  
-creo que le esta dando temperatura...-dijo Harry poniendo su mano en la frente de Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo crees Harry?-dijo Fred al momento en que todos acorralaban al pobre de Ron.  
  
-no le puede dar temperatura...tiene que pedirle matrimonio a Hermione-dijo Draco.  
  
-Estoy bien....no entiendo que tiene si lo hago otro día-dijo Ron con cara de confusión.  
  
-¿ron? ¿Acaso no sabes la 'leyenda' de ese lugar?-dijo Fred tocándose la cabeza.  
  
-em...no....  
  
-¡¡Ron!!-grito Harry desesperado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-se supone que en ese lugar, se hace 'la proposición'-dijo George haciendo ademanes con las manos.  
  
-umm... ¿la proposición, eh?-dijo Ron meditando las cosas-y... ¿ustedes creen que Hermione sepa eso?  
  
-¡¡claro!!-grito Draco-todas las chicas lo saben...es el colmo que tu no lo supieras.  
  
-bueno...entones supongo que tendrá que ser hoy, ¿eh?-dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
-si... y ya es tarde, así que apúrate-dijo Harry pasándole el abrigo a Ron.  
  
-bueno...deséenme suerte-dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella.  
  
-¿creen que lo haga?-pregunto Draco a los demás.  
  
-ni idea-dijo Fred encendiendo el televisor en el canal de deportes.  
  
-hey...veamos el partido-dijo George sentándose en el sofá, los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Ron iba camino a casa de Hermione en su auto, iba bastante nervioso, no sabría si pedirle a Hermione matrimonio esa noche. No sabía por que dudaba, el la amaba y ella también a él, entonces, ¿Por qué los nervios? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Acababa de llegar a casa de su novia...el momento se acercaba, y los nervios crecían. Al bajar del auto, toco el timbre y espero a que Hermione abriera. Después de uno segundos escucho unos pasos con dirección a la puerta.  
  
-hola amor-dijo Hermione a Ron dándole un beso en los labios.  
  
-hola-dijo Ron correspondiendo el beso.  
  
-en un segundo nos vamos  
  
-no te preocupes, no hay prisa-dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá de la sala.  
  
Hermione lo miro algo confundida.  
  
-bueno, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos-dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Al entrar al cuarto, tomo su bolso, y se miro por última vez en el espejo. Al regresar con el pelirrojo, el ya se encontraba en la puerta esperando por ella.  
  
-estas muy linda, Herm-dijo Ron dándole una sonrisa tierna.  
  
-tu también te ves muy apuesto amor-dijo mientras salían y se dirigían al auto de Ron.  
  
Al llegar al auto, Ron le abrió la puerta del auto a Herm, que hizo que ella le respondiera con una sonrisa que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Un silencio invadió la mayor parte del recorrido hacia el restaurante, por parte de Ron estaba ensayando lo que le diría a Hermione, y Hermione estaba confundida por la forma de comportarse de Ron; al llegar al restaurante, Ron bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a su novia, después le dio las llaves al joven del valet parking. Tomados de la mano entraron al restaurante; los nervios por parte de los dos crecían cada vez más, aunque mucho más de Ron, ya que probablemente, en unos minutos estaría haciendo una de las preguntas mas difíciles en su vida. Cuando entraron al salón, ya había varias parejas cenando; parecía que nada podía romper con la atmósfera romántica que había. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa la cual tenía una magnífica de la ciudad. La pareja empezó a platicar animadamente, hasta que llego el mesero con la carta.  
  
-buenas noches, bienvenidos 'Crystal Palace' Este es el menú de hoy-dijo el mesero dando a ambos la carta.  
  
-gracias-contesto Hermione.  
  
-enseguida regreso para tomarles la orden-dijo el mesero y se fue.  
  
-y... ¿Qué vas a pedir Herm?-dijo Ron con la voz algo temblorosa.  
  
- No se...-contesto la chica viendo la carta.  
  
-todo parece rico...  
  
-Cariño, a ti TODO te parece rico-dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ron.  
  
-je..Claro..! -dijo Ron sonriendo a su novia.  
  
-no se que pedir...  
  
-yo...no se...-el tiempo iba corriendo y Ron no sabía como pedirle a Hermione que se casara con el, pero lo tenía que hacer.  
  
-¿Hermi?  
  
-si, amor-contesto Hermione volteando a ver a Ron, quien a su parecer estaba bastante nervioso, y ella creía saber la razón, después de todo, solo hay una razón para que una joven pareja de novios vaya a cenar a 'Crystal Palace'.  
  
-bueno, Hermi...yo...-Ron empezaba a tartamudear- quería saber si tu...pues...- Hermione comenzaba a sentirse la chica mas feliz del mundo, Ron le iba a pedir matrimonio!!- no se como decirte esto....yo....-Ron estaba mas nervioso de lo normal, y la voz le temblaba, y Hermione cada vez le ilusionaba mas- yo...quiero regalarte a Pig!!!!!-grito Ron, Hermione se quedo de piedra, que le acababa de decir..?!  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-que...Que...Necesito ir al baño-dijo Ron y salió disparado al baño de hombres.  
  
Que acaba de pasar..! Me iba a pedir matrimonio o no..?! el no se quiere casar conmigo!! Lo hace por compromiso!! No lo puedo creer!! Me voy, me voy de aquí-pensaba Hermione al momento en que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida del restaurante; pero antes que pudiera salir, Ron la vio y la tomo del brazo.  
  
-¿¿A dónde vas??-pregunto Ron algo sorprendido por verla salir.  
  
-Me voy...  
  
-Pero... ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron mas sorprendido y a la vez confundido.  
  
-¿¡Que sucede?! ¿¡Que sucede?! Pues no se, ¡¡¡eso dímelo tu!!! Me traes a Crystal Palace, donde todo mundo sabe que se hace 'la proposición' y tu lo que me propones es ¡¡¡regalarme a tu lechuza!!!-dijo Hermione algo histérica (¿algo?) que va, demasiado histérica.  
  
-Pero yo...Hermi...no...-Ron ya no sabía ni que decir.  
  
-No...No digas nada-dijo Hermione dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos, saliendo corriendo del restaurante.  
  
Ron solo se quedo mirando como su novia salía corriendo, y pensando que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Pero recordó algo: Hermione no traía auto, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió. Y ahí la vio, agachada, llorando; esa imagen lo hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione.  
  
-¿Herm?-dijo agachándose al lado de ella y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica; Hermione no respondió.  
  
-¿Herm?-volvió a decir Ron.  
  
Inesperadamente, Hermione se levanto y dijo-Me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
  
-pero no...Yo...Herm...no te vayas-Ron estaba tan preocupado y nervioso que podía hablar.  
  
-¿a que me quedo Ron?-dijo Hermione viéndolo con lágrimas.  
  
-a...yo....Herm...por favor  
  
.por favor? Por favor que Ron!!!  
  
-Quédate!!!! Yo...estoy confundido!!!!  
  
-cuando ya no lo estés...Llámeme-dijo esto y se fue ((como quien sabe :P))  
  
Otra vez lo arruinaste todo Ronald Weasley, como siempre-pensaba Ron. Ron pidió las llaves al valet parking y se fue, manejando debajo de la lluvia, como menos esperaba sentir después de esa cena, profundamente triste. No era el único que se encontraba así, Hermione ((ya en su departamento)) no paraba de llorar. Pero en realidad no entendía a ciencia cierta el motivo de su tristeza, sabía que Ron la quería y que se quería casar con ella, pero el hecho que no le propusiera matrimonio hacía que la tristeza la invadiera. Y no podía esta así, ella sabía que se querían, y que tenían un plan de vida juntos, que tiempo atrás habían planeado....  
  
Flash Back   
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-Mmju...-decía un pelirrojo que tenía su cabeza en las piernas de su novia.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer...tu sabes....en un futuro?-decía Hermione algo insegura.  
  
-¿En un futuro?-dijo Ron que aun tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione.  
  
-sí, en un futuro, tu sabes...  
  
-te refieres a que si nos casaremos y tendremos millones de hijos-dijo Ron viendo por primera vez a Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Ehh...Sí-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.  
  
-Pues mira: nos casaremos y tendremos... ¿1 hijo? No, mejor 10, ¡¡no, 20!! Si, tendremos 20 hijos Herm-dijo Ron aun viendo a Herm y riendo.  
  
-¿20?-dijo Hermione algo decepcionada-mejor que sean 25-dijo riendo.  
  
-Si quieres 25, pues tendremos 25-dijo besándola en los labios- ahora, si quieres que tengamos 25 hijos, será mejor que duerma descanse otro rato- dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione.  
  
Fin del Flash Back   
  
Al recordar eso, volvió a llorar, ahora con más dolor, pensando en que todas las ilusiones que se había hecho sobre un futuro con Ron, se estaban acabando; pero no dejaría que se acabará, lucharía por lo que quiere, aunque eso le pudiera costar más sufrimiento.  
  
Otro que no estaba mejor era Ron, quien al igual que Hermione, se encontraba en su departamento, llorando.  
  
En serio que eres tonto Ronald Weasley, perder a la mujer de tu vida, y perderla, justo cuando pensabas pedirle que estuvieran juntos hasta que la muerte los separará. Pero no, otra vez lo arruinaste- pensaba Ron.  
  
Así los dos se fueron quedando dormidos, pensando en que mañana sería otro día, donde la vida les daría otra oportunidad para ser felices, y vaya oportunidad que les daría...  
  
Hola!! Pues, espero que les guste el FF!!! Dejen rr!!! pleaZe!!!!  
  
Agradecimientos-  
  
A mis amigas, ((Jessica, Sara, Diana, Gaby's)) niñas locas!!! Gracias por soportarme cuando me emociono con Rupert !!!  
  
A las otras locas ((Leslie, Ericka, Minda y Merce la última la mas loca :P)) gracias chicas por ser tan divertidas!!!!  
  
Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el FF!!! ((Dejen RR!!!))  
  
Cuídense!! Que estén bien!! No beban!! xD  
  
La Tabasqueña Más Loca Por Rupert Grint y Ron Weasley!! xD  
  
More than Friends: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger  
  
The Best Couple: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger xD  
  
R&Hr4E!!!  
  
Atte...  
  
Nelly Grint  
  
((También conocida como: (v)®§· ßlØøM xD)) 


End file.
